


Fairground Frivolity

by notsomajestic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsomajestic/pseuds/notsomajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra invites Tahno to the Glacier Spirits Festival and becomes determined to win one of the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairground Frivolity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine A and B go to a fair. A tries to win a stuffed animal for B at one of the game booths, but can’t seem to get the hang of it, no matter how hard they try. B feels bad when A runs out of money, and pays for a round to assure A that the game is rigged. B gets frustrated themselves when they can’t win, and the two of them get into a heated competition to see who can win a prize for the other first.

“I promise I’m going to win this for you. This next go for sure.”  
“It doesn’t matter,  _Uh-vatar_ ; like I said before, I don’t care all that mu—”  
“Shh, concentrating.”

This had been going on for a good ten minutes now: Korra fixated on the game in which she had promised herself not to use her advantage as the Avatar, and Tahno stood watching her while silently wishing that she would either give up, win, or that his furs would miraculously become warmer.

This had been Tahno’s first time attending the Glacier Spirits festival and, although he wasn’t one for this kind of celebration, he had to admit that seeing the Avatar’s competitive streak was rather endearing — especially when it was being taken out on a clearly rigged game and not on his face.

Wait, just how much money had she been spending on this?

“Are you sure it isn’t time to give this a rest? I don’t want you wasting your money on me.” The Wolfbat was actually becoming rather concerned about how much she was spending on some dumb game just to win a stuffed animal. “You won’t have any money left for something to eat at this rate.” 

“Just one more go,  _Pretty Boy._ ”

A sigh escaped him before he stepped beside her, sliding money towards the owner of the booth.

“…Hey, what are you doing?” she asked, bewildered.

“Showing you that this is a scam and that you’re being played,  _stupid_.”

“And just how would  _you_  know?”

“Are you forgetting how I won the Probending tournament?”

Silence.

Three balls were set in front of him, and he lifted one into his hand, judging the weight of it. Eyes narrowed as he focused on the bottles.

Two were knocked over, but one was still left standing. It haven’t even wobbled.

No sooner had the bottles been set up again, he was sending another ball flying at them, only get get the same result.

A few rounds later and Tahno heard a laugh from beside him and shot the Avatar a displeased look, now determined to knock the bottles over. He wasn’t about to be bested by her, Avatar or not.

“Looks like you’re being played as much as me,  _Pretty Boy_.”

“You wish.”

Before they knew it, the pair were in a fierce competition and the owner of the booth was struggling to keep up with them, but was silently glad they were still insistent on continuing to play — and pay him.

 _Crash_.

“Ha! Beaten by me once again,  _Uh-vatar_.” he gloated, smug grin plastered across his face as he held his arms out to receive their prize.

Korra didn’t even have chance to process what was going on before a furry, pink mass was pushed towards her. She peered over the top of the stuffed animal’s head to glare at the ever-smug Wolfbat she called her boyfriend

“You didn’t have to do this, you know. I thought you said this was a scam.”

“It is, but you can’t cheat a cheater.”

“That make se— wait, what did you do?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”


End file.
